


Obsession

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Study, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: She is his obsession.
Relationships: Nicholas/Amicia de Rune
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I have just finished this game and I'm completely in love with it. I'm also surprised by the lack of fics about these two, but I am here to change that!
> 
> This is short, but I hope it will be an enjoyable read for you, though a bit dark.

He watches with morbid fascination as light begins to fade from grey-blue eyes, body squirming under his with a tenacity and a will to live that only a de Rune could muster. 

He smiles.

Everything about her is alluring. 

The potent stench of fear and despair makes his mouth water. He groans, hand tightening around her neck, the shape of his fingers engraved into soft flesh while he thrusts deeper into her unwillingly welcoming heat. 

He revels in the way she gasps and whimpers, clawing at his arms, his face, his shoulders in a pitiful attempt to breathe, to stop the pain, to negate the fervent pleasure only _he_ can give her.

She's marking him with hatred just like he is marking her with agony.

An animalistic growl vibrates in his chest. She laughs. A melodious gurgle fluttering in tandem with her pulse against his palm, mocking him for _letting_ her breathe. Mocking him for being _weak_. Mocking him for showing _mercy._

The taste of sweat and tears sends shivers down his spine as he traces her smooth skin with his tongue until he reaches a pale shoulder. He sinks his teeth deep into muscle and the beast inside him purrs, drunk on the blood that soon fills his mouth, its tang of iron like a balm coating his throat.

He feels her body spasm as his grip tightens more and wet walls clench around his cock, drawing him deep into her core. Then she goes limp and quiet... so, so quiet and so still.

When he pulls back, she isn’t there.

He smiles, teeth stained with nameless blood.

"I will find you, little one. You cannot hide."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism, suggestions or praises, please leave your feedback in the comments, I would love to read your opinions and interpretations.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
